Trials and Tribultions
by DarkLadyPriestess
Summary: I finally finished I hope that you enjoay and give good feed back. It tells of the hard times between Bulma and Vegeta I dont own them sigh...


Trials and Tribulations

By: Lady Priestess

I would like to say this now because I want to get it over with I don't own DBZ. There I said it now I wrote this story because I love Vegeta and Bulma and decided to write this and I hope you enjoy it. Vegeta you are such a pain in my ass you know that, this is the second time this week you broke the GR." Bulma said that morning after making him breakfast. "You know it's not my fault that the machine cant keep up with me." Said the arrogant Prince. This was their morning routine of get up and argue, today was like an ordinary day." Whatever woman just make sure its fixed okay." " I am going to spar with Kakkarot." He said just before the phone rang. Bulma answered the phone. "Oh hi Yamcha how are you? ready for our date tonight? "Good cant wait see you bye" I don't know why she stays with that womanizing jerk she deserves better. ( ooh a very Unvegeta thing to say) later that day after Bulma finished fixing the Gravity room she went to work in her lab. Vegeta had just came in from training, when he heard Bulma curse loudly from her lab." Oh shit" as she holds her throbbing hand, where she had opened another blister on her hand from making so many training bots for Vegeta. Mean while Vegeta did hear the curse and went to check on her and found that she was okay and left to go take a shower and think about these feelings that were developing for that strange but intriguing woman. Bulma was on the phone talking to Yamcha, which she just found out there was a female voice saying 'saying come on Yamcha come back to bed' Bulma was tired of this and said in a calm voice 'I think we need to break up Yamcha this just isn't working anymore. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? You have treated me like complete shit I hate you and I am tired of you cheating on me I do not want to see you again EVER goodbye." Slams the phone down.Meanwhile Yamcha flew over to Bulmas house and was demanding an explanation. Ding Dong. Bulma heard the doorbell and went to go and answer it" Yamcha what do you want go away." Bulma started to close the door. "No Bulma you listen I am calling the shots and you are mine no one elses you hear.' He said as he threw her through a wall. She tried to stand up but failed. "Yamcha stop please look at you your very unstable right now leave now or I will get Vegeta (he was training in the GR)." Yamcha walked over to her and picked her up and punched her right in the stomach and then in her face. She was bleeding and badly hurt. "This is where I leave you I will be back." Yamcha leaves the house. Vegeta sees him leave while he was coming out of the GR and walks into the house to find that Bulma is unconscious and bleeding bad. " Bulma"Vegeta flew her to the hospital and took her into the emergency room. "Sir can I help you said the nurse at the desk?" 'Yes she needs medical attention emiditally' The nurse called

the doctor and they took her to an exam room and started to work on her. Vegeta left a message with Bulma's parents who were away for the month on a business trip. Two hours later the doctor came out. "Are you here for Bulma Briefs?"

Vegeta came over and said 'how is she, is she going to be okay?' 'Well she came in here in critical condition and with a lot of cuts and bruises but the main thing is her uterus when we examined it was badly torn and we had to taks some out to repair the damage if she ever wants to become a mother she will have a lot of difficulties conceiving because the uterus is just now big enough for a baby to expand but only to a point but other then that she is going to pull through. She will need a lot of rest and no stress or over exerting herself.' Vegeta was relieved to hear this and so were the rest of the gang.

'can I go see her?' 'As soon as we finish with her you can see her.' the doctor said returning to the exam room where Bulma was. As soon as the doctor came out Vegeta went in. he looked around the room everything was white and it was a little dark he saw all the machines hooked up to her and the heart monitor that showed her heart rate. He pulled the chair over and held her small delicate hand and remembered that she got all those blisters from trying to make training bots for him and fixing the GR and doing everything for him and he never once said thank you. It made him feel even more guilty he said 'woman I mean Bulma please do not leave me I need you here with me, I am so sorry that bastard had to do this to you I will make sure that he pays and he will never hurt you again.'

'Please wake up so I can try and figure out these strong feelings that I am having for you, I am worried about you, I need you so much Bulma.' He looked at her and tears started to form but the mighty prince held them back. All of a sudden he felt her little hand squeeze his and he heard her mumble his name. 'Vegeta' 'I am here Bulma' 'Oh Vegeta I was so scared that he was going to kill me and then I blacked out and now I'm here with you.' 'He hurt you very badly Bulma and then I found you and brought you here and now your safe.' 'Thank you for saving me and now I know that I am always safe with you.' She smiled at him.

Vegeta's face turned serious 'Bulma the doctor told me that your uterus has been badly damaged that it may be possible for you to conceive children but with a lot of difficulty' Bulma looked down and started to cry 'I wanted to become a mother someday so badly and be married and live happily ever after and now I cant do that.' She started to cry even harder. Vegeta moved to sit on the bed and held her and said 'I know that bastard stole your dream of being a mother but I am telling you this, we will get through this together that I promise you.' Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and she knew that he meant it, every word. She looked up and kissed him right on the lips, Vegeta was in shock but gave in quickly and deepend the kiss and he did not want to let go of her she was his now and that bastard will pay for what he did. They broke apart for the lack of air and she smiled up at him and he smirked down at her they stayed like that for the rest of the night. Even when the doctor came in to say that Vegeta had to leave but instead he let the couple sleep. She was allowed to leave the hospital the next day and she was ecstatic she was tired of being cooped up in that stuffy hospital room. 'Alright Bulma everything looks in order you just need to get plenty of rest and no work for a few weeks.' The doctor said to her and she said 'but I need to work I have to help my father when he isn't there to help at the corporation.'. 'Well as long as you take it easy then I don't see why you cant but just take it easy okay and I will see you in two weeks for a check up okay?' 'Okay I'll try'. Vegeta wheeled her out of the room and to the car (which happens to be an Escalade those are one of my favorite cars) they were on our way to the pharmacy to pick up her perscription and then finally they could go home.

When she got home everyone was there because they were called by Vegeta who explained to the what happened and now they were there to help out there injured friend. Her parents of course were out of town but it made her feel good that all her friends were there. 'Bulma I am so glad that you are home safe and sound' Chi Chi said and gave her a hug. 'I am very glad to be home I missed all of you and I am glad that your all here thank you for coming to cheer me up'. 'Well were all glad that we could be here to help and if you need anything that you know that you can come to any one of us' said Goku.

'I am so glad that I have friends that care for me.' But Bulma already had her protector she thought. They spent the rest of the day talking and eating and according to Vegeta she was not to be up and around that day or for the next few days. They all left after spending a few hours there. Later that week she was walking down the hall when she heard Vegeta coming up the steps if she was caught being up and around he was going to yell at her well just then he saw her duck into his room. 'Woman what are you doing out of bed, what did I tell you?' Bulma thought this is weird that he cares this much but I guess this is the new side of Vegeta. She looked down at the floor and couldn't look him in the eye. 'I'm sorry but it is driving me crazy staying cooped up in my room all the time and I thought I would go to the kitchen and get something to eat.' He tilted her chin up and made her look in his eyes and said softly 'I care about you a lot and I want to protect you if you need something then ask me because you are not to be up and around yet okay so go back to bed and I will bring something up to you.' She didn't get a chance to reply because he kissed her hard on the mouth and walked back down stairs.

She stood there and then she turned around and walked back to her room and started to work on her lap top. She had a busy schedule the next week. Meetings and conferences and business proposals all swamped her schedule, she didn't know how she was going to get it all done but she had to.

Vegeta came in with a tray of sandwiches and a glass of lemonade. 'I thought since it was almost lunch time that you would want lunch instead.' 'Thank you I don't know what I would do without you.' He came over and sat on the bed and wiped my the tears that were forming in my eyes. 'You took me in when I was an arrogant pain in the ass and you fixed the gravity machine and made me breakfast lunch and dinner and were there at my every beck and call so now I need do to something for you.'

She laughed and he smiled a very tiny smile 'okay but once I'm better I plan on taking care of you from now on okay?' 'Okay, it's a deal and now eat your lunch and I'll be back later I am going to train in the GR okay so don't over stress your self ' 'Okay I'll try not to' he kissed her forehead and left.

She was working on her lap top when the phone rang 'hello capsule corporation Bulma speaking' 'hello there glad to see that your up and around.' 'What are you doing calling me Yamcha you know that you are going to be in big trouble if Vegeta finds out that you called.' Bulma wanted to hang up the phone but he might get mad and she didn't want that to happen. 'Don't worry about Vegeta being mad at me but I want you to know that I am not far off and you better watch out Bulma and never be alone you never know what may be lurking around the corner.' click. He hung up the phone. 'Well I will have to watch out for him and make sure that he doesn't catch me off guard.' She started to work on the lap top again and worked all the way up to dinner and then decided to take a nap and since Vegeta still hadn't come in. Bulma started to drift off to sleep. She was dreaming that she had a baby with Vegeta and had a family but then Yamcha came and killed her son, she woke up 'VEGETA' Bulma called. He came in running 'what is it, what's the matter? Are you all right?'

'No, I had this awful dream and it felt so real I thought I could never wake up.' She told him about the dream and he could tell that she didn't want to be alone. 'Bulma do you want me to stay with you tonight and every night after that?' Bulma smiled and looked into his black onyx eyes and said 'I would like nothing more then to have you stay with me tonight and every night after that.' he leaned and kissed her and then he began to take off her shirt. 'Do you really want this Bulma because after this I wont be able to stop?' He said kissing her all the while 'Yes I am sure that I really want this you are so important to me and I want us to be together.' 'I will be really careful okay?' he said. 'I trust you' she said.

Words like that were music to Vegeta's ears. They proceeded to do what they were doing earlier. (I am not going into detail so if you have an active imagination use it if not just read on). She awoke the next morning and found Vegeta's arm wrapped around her she smiled and snuggled closer. 'Morning woman did you sleep well?' 'After last night how could I not.' Bulma smiled, and looked over at the alarm clock and realized what time it was, oh crap she thought I have to get ready to leave to go to a work. She began to get up when he pulled her back. 'And where do you think your going?' He said in a concerned voice. "I have to go to work and if I don't I am going to be in very big trouble.' he let go of my waist and said ' as long as you be careful.' I looked at him and kissed him lightly on the nose and said 'I will.' I got up to take a shower and then got dressed I went down made breakfast for Vegeta and left to go to work.

I was almost asleep in this board meeting and could not wait to get home. 'And that concludes this meeting any questions call my office' said Bob the assistant manager of the department of accounting. I got up and then felt really dizzy and had to sit down 'Are you alright there Miss. Briefs?' She looked up and saw Bob standing over her and it looked like there was two of them. 'I'm fine don't worry.' Bulma got up and walked out and went to the car and thought its probably stress and lack of sleep.

A few months later the same thing happened and she missed her period yet again, Bulma thought I couldn't be pregnent, could I? She drove to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test and rushed home to see if it was true. Luckly Vegeta was in the GR. Bulma went into the bathroom and took out the test and followed all the instructions and waited for the result. When she went to look at the test it read pregnant. She held the test and then threw everything way and sank to the floor and began crying Vegeta came in later and saw her crying. "Woman what is wrong with you?" He looked her over 'Your pregnant aren't you woman?' Bulma looked up and said in a whisper "yes I am." He looked at her in shock and just sat there, after a while he got up and walked out 'where are you going Vegeta?' She said getting upset again. 'I need to go and train I will be back in a little while.' Bulma just sat there and started to cry. After a while she took a deep breath and went into her work area and stayed in there for the rest of the day and did not emerge until about one in the morning. She retired from the lab and went upstairs to go to bed, but then decided to check Vegeta's room and he wasn't there either. 'well I guess he is still in the GR' going to her room she climbed into bed and fell asleep crying.

She woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining. Bulma got ready to go to work before she left she checked on Vegeta's room he didn't even sleep there the night before. She made breakfast for him and he then came in from the GR he didn't even speak to her she set the breakfast on the table and grabbed a granola bar and was about to leave when she felt his hand tighten around her arm and pull her to him. He held her tight, she rested her head on his chest. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, it felt so right and sweet to be in his arms kissing him she thought. They broke apart 'what was that for?' She asked him dazed an confused. 'That was for to say that I should not have walked out on you like I did the other day, I should have been there for you I know that you need me right now and that was wrong of me to do.' She smiled at him and said 'you are forgiven I know that it was a lot to put on you when I know that you are training right now to become even more powerful.' (A.N. just to let you know that this is a AU fiction and that Cell and the androids already came that's why they didn't have Trunks yet. Also Chi Chi did have Goten and Krillin and 18 are married and had Maron yet) 'That is what I admire about you because you can always forgive me no matter what shit I put you through.' She kissed him and said 'I would love to continue this but I have to go to work and I am going to be late if I don't go, but lets do this later okay?' He gave her a pout and said 'okay you better be home early or I will go and pick you up myself.' Bulma laughed and gave him a kiss goodbye and got in her Escalade and left.

Work was boring as usual and couldn't wait to get out of there and get home to Vegeta. She finished the paper work and made a few phone calls and then got ready to leave. She stepped out into the parking lot and bumped into none other then Yamcha himself. 'What the hell are you doing here?' 'I told you to leave me alone.' he grabbed her arm and she was going to scream but he covered my mouth. 'what did I tell you on the phone that you better look behind every corner because I may be lurking.' He let her go with a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She wiped her cheek and took a deep breath and then climbed into the car. As she was driving home she kept thinking that he is going to try and pull something so Bulma needed to be careful.

When she got home she changed into a pair of jogging pants and a tank top since it was the middle of July. It was near dinner time when Vegeta came in, he was all sweaty he came over and wrapped his arms around her. 'Yuck Vegeta go take a shower you stink.' She said trying to get a way from him. 'What you don't like me like this, well to bad I'm going to get you.' he chased Bulma around the kitchen. They looked like two little kids. He finally caught her and gave her a big kiss and she kissed him back. They stood like that for a few minutes and then he started to nibble on her ear lobe 'quit it that tickles.' she pushed him away and he growled and then he bit her on the shoulder and he drew blood. 'Ow, that really hurt Vegeta what did you do that for?' he licked the blood off and then said 'I just marked you as my mate and now no one else can have you.' She turned around and looked a him confused. 'It only happens when Saiyins want to mate they mate with their partner for life and their partner has to reciprocate and do the same thing to them.' Bulma looked at his shouldar and bit down hard and drew blood as well. She saw all the things that Vegeta had gone through all his life. Also she could read his thoughts too.

They looked at each other and smiled and they knew that they were bonded and They wouldn't want it any other way.

Well as the weeks went by Bulma started to get morning sickness. Her parents came home and they had to tell them. 'Mom, Dad Vegeta and I have some news to tell you.' they were sitting across from Vegeta and Bulma and they were sitting on the couch. Vegeta had his arms across his chest and he looked like he was thinking. 'Well dear what news do you have to tell us?' My father said. Bulma took a deep breath and said 'Vegeta and I are having a baby and your going to be grandparents.' Bulma closed her eyes waiting for them to flip out. 'Well dear I can say that you have thought long and hard about this and you are prepared for the consequences.' My father said. 'Yes we have thought about it and we are ready to be parents.' She could tell that they could not believe there twenty four year old daughter is going to have a baby with a man that is from another planet. 'I am so glad I am going to be a grandmother finally.' Well at least her mother was okay with it. 'Daddy are you okay?' She asked concerned as why he wasn't saying anything. 'Yes dear I am alright, but I want to tell you something Vegeta you had better take care of my little girl and do not hurt her like Yamcha did do I make myself clear?' Vegeta could not believe that he was being spoken to like that but he responded 'I have very strong feelings for your daughter and I promise you that I will always be there for her and I will not hurt her like Yamcha has.'

Her father looked satisfied and then both my parents left to go and do whatever it is that they were going to do. Bulma leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder and just was content to sit there with him. 'do you think that we are ready to be parents Vegeta?' He pondered that for a moment and looked at her and said 'yes, I do believe that we are capable of being parents although your in charge of feeding it and taking care of it I am only going to train it only of course if it's a boy.' Bulma could not believe what she heard 'Vegeta you are going to help me take care of this baby it took your semen too,' He looked at her and smirked 'relax woman I will help you in some ways now if you don't mind I have to go train.' He got up and pulled her up with him and kissed her and he walked out to the GR. Well I guess I am going to call Chi Chi and the rest and give them the good news. Wont they be surprised that me and Vegeta are going to have a baby. The months flew by and Bulma was getting to be unbearable with all the hormones that she was having. By the sixth month Vegeta learned to just stay out of her way. One day Bulma was sitting on the couch no one was home when the doorbell rang, Vegeta went to train with Goku and her parents were out of town on business. 'It's probably Chi Chi coming over to check on me.' It is such a pain to get up she thought. She finally made it to the door and there stood Yamcha. 'What the hell are you doing here?' she asked as she was thinking of what to do. 'Now I think that a smart girl like you would be able to figure this out.' He started to come toward me now what do I do. I tried to close the door but he just barged right through anyway. (Just to let you know readers now that this is not a pleasant scene so if you want to skip ahead do so if not I warned you now) 'You were not supposed to have this baby I was to make sure of this but I guess I didn't do a good enough job.' he threw a punch and it landed right on her face then the next thing he started to punch her in the stomach. She slammed right into the wall and it made a sickening thud. 'STOP YAMCHA PLEASE.' Bulma was almost unconscious but she finally passed out because she couldn't take it anymore. Her last coherent thought was of Vegeta and she whispered his name. 'This is for having that bastards baby.' He pulled out a knife and stabbed her right in the abdomen where her unborn baby lay. He left just as quickly as he had come. Meanwhile Vegeta felt a pain in his heart and he knew that something was wrong. 'I have to go Kakkarot we have to continue this later' Goku said 'alright hope everything is okay' Not to long afterwards Vegeta came in and saw the horrific sight, she was covered in blood and full of cuts and bruises. 'Bulma please wake up.' he then new that if he took much longer he would lose her for sure. He flew to the hospital as fast as he could. 'Nurse this is an emergency.' 'Sir right this way' she led him to trauma 1 the doctors came and said 'Sir we need to get her to surgery now we will let you know how she is doing as soon as were done but we need to hurry she doesn't have much time.' They rushed out of the room and to the elevator to go to the operating room. Vegeta did not know what to do his Bulma was so badly beaten that he did not know if she was going to make it. He called the gang and let them know what was happening so at least some of her friends could be there. They all sat in the waiting room. Vegeta had his head down saying a silent prayer. No one knew what to say. A few hours later the doctor came in. 'I need to know do you want us to save Bulma or the baby we need to know now because we cant save both.' Vegeta didn't know what to say but finally he said 'Bulma, save Bulma.' The doctor nodded and left to go back to the OR. Goku walked up and said 'we're all here for you if you need us.' He walked over to him and hugged Vegeta that was the only time that he let him do that. 'The only thing that you can do is go kill that bastard for what he did to her.' Goku nodded and he knew who he was talking about. He signaled to the other guys that they were going to take care of Yamcha. Vegeta walked in and he saw his precious Bulma laying there with all those Doctors trying to save her life. A couple hours later the doctor came out 'She is stable and resting comfortably you can go see her but only one at a time. We need to do a few more tests also she is not awake and we don't know when she is going to wake up.' Vegeta let it all sink in 'Doctor what was the baby?' He turned and looked at him and said 'it was a boy.' Vegata tried to hold back the tears that were forming on his face. By that time Goku and the others had come back. They had heard what had happened Goku came up to Vegeta and said 'hey, I know this is hard but I want you to know that I am here for you and so is everyone else.' Vegeta looked at him and grunted but had a small smirk, Goku knew that was his way of saying thanks. The doctor came back and said that Vegeta and everyone else could go visit her one at a time. He also said that whenever they were ready to let him know what to do about the baby. Vegeta was the last to go in after Goku did. He closed the door behind him and pulled up a chair and held Bulma's cold hand. He wiped a tear from his face. 'Bulma you are the one thing that has been good in my life I need you here with me, I cant live without you I need you more then life itself.' He brushed a strand of hair off her face which was covered in cuts and bruises. The doctor came in and said that they had to do more tests and to come back later. Vegeta was in the waiting room when the gang said that they had to go and that they would come back in the morning. Vegeta said goodbye and then Goku pulled him over to talk to him. 'We found Yamcha and we really did him in good but to let you know we are going to finish the job and we want to make sure that you are there as well.' 'Alright that sounds good I am going to kill that bastard for what he did to Bulma and my son.' Goku gave him a pat on the back and left. It was now 12:30 a.m. and finally the doctor came out. 'You can see her for a few minutes then you are to go home and get some rest and come back in the morning, we are going to take good care of her. Also we need to know what name to put on the death certificate and what you want to do about the baby of course you don't have to decide right now, so I will leave and you can decide when she wakes up and then let me know okay?' Vegeta nodded and thanked the doctor and went in. He went in and looked at his beloved Bulma and almost started to cry but stopped himself and reminded himself that he needed to be strong for the both of them. He kissed her goodbye and told her that he would be back in the morning.

When he got home he could not sleep or eat but he forced himself to eat a sandwich. He laid in their bed looking at the ceiling then a picture that was on his nightstand of him and Bulma in the back yard at a picnic she had, to announce that they were going to have a baby. Chi Chi of course already knew and promised not to tell anyone else. He then thought of how Bulma was in the hospital and he cursed himself that he was not there to protect her. All night he had nightmares and the only thing that could comfort him was the sweet scent of her perfume on her pillow which he held all night long. Finally his alarm went off and he went to get ready to go to the hospital. It was 8:00 in the morning when he got there no one else was there yet. He met the nurse and she let him go in to her room. He sat down by her bed and he held her hand. 'Bulma please wake up I need you so bad.' The tears started to flow freely form is onyx eyes and he didn't care who saw him he would die for this woman but he knew that couldn't help them at all. He held her hand and whispered ever so softly 'I love you Bulma.'

Just then he heard her moan and squeeze his hand. 'I love you too Vegeta' he nearly jumped for joy. 'Thank God that you are okay I thought that lost you.' He looked into her eyes an he smiled a true smile. 'Oh Vegeta I thought that he was going to kill me for sure and then the last thought I had was of you and our baby, where's our baby I want to see it.' She looked so happy and it crushed him to say that they would not be having a baby. 'Bulma I want you to know that I am always going to be here but the baby didn't make it.' Her smile turned into something that made him want to go to the heavens and bring their baby back where he belonged, with them. She started to cry 'are you saying that our baby, the one that we made together is no longer alive?' Vegeta shook his head yes. He took her into his arms and she cried. She finally looked up and said 'what was it a boy or a girl?' He responded, 'it was a boy.' She looked up and said 'I want to name him Vegeta after you that was the name if we had a boy and if it was a girl I wanted to name her Destiny.' He looked at her and just held her in his arms. They were going to have the funeral the next weekend, Bulma's parents flew in a few days earlier and were grieving along with the rest if the Z gang. The headstone would say Vegeta Nicholas No Ouji. (that's the last name that I am going to have for Vegeta if he actually has one let me know) Born-died June 8th, 2004. Beloved son of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was out of the hospital in time for the funeral but she really had to take it easy so that her stitches wouldn't rip open. Their son was buried in a beautiful cemetery and the service was very emotional for everyone.

For the first few months everything was quite and Bulma would spend a lot of time in the nursery that her and Vegeta were decorating for the baby. She sat in the rocking chair holding a teddy bear that Vegeta had bought for the baby. 'Bulma please come and talk to me I know that you are upset but I want to be able to talk about this' Vegeta said and walked in to the nursery and made her stand up. 'Vegeta I know that it has been a while since little Vegeta past away but I cant get him out of my head I just remember holding him touching his little face and kissing him one last time before I put him into the casket and said goodbye, I just cant get over it.' 'I know but we can try to have another baby and we will always remember him because he is our son.' She walked over to the crib and placed the teddy bear in the crib and went over to hug Vegeta they both walked out of the nursery and began to repair the damage that has been caused in their life. Vegeta did get after Yamcha and now he sits in jail waiting the death penalty. After trying to have another baby they had three miscarriages and two still born babies. That morning Bulma came down stairs to find Vegeta at the table waiting for breakfast. She had been crying all night 'Vegeta I don't think that I am ever going to have a baby and I know that you want to have an heir to the Saiyin race but I don't know what to do anymore.' She started to do the dishes when Vegeta came up and wrapped his arms around her and said 'we are going to have another baby and if we cant then so be it I will still be here for you no matter what okay?' She turned and looked at him and said 'I love you, you are my night and shining armor and I am going to produce and heir for you.' He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss and said 'you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted you to know that, now I need to go and train so take it easy.' He kissed her before he left and went to go train.

Bulma did a few errands and did all her office work so she decided to take a nap and when she woke up it was almost time to make dinner. She went down stairs and started supper and then Vegeta came in a little while later. 'That smells good woman I hope its done soon because I am starving.' He came over to her and kissed her. 'It should be done by the time your done with your shower okay so hurry up.' Vegeta did not hesitate and went to go take a shower and came down later and started to eat. After that was done Bulma did the dishes and was going on work on her computer when Vegeta grabbed her arm. 'Where do you think your going?' He asked and pulled her down into his lap. 'I need to go work on that report then I was going to watch television then go to bed.' 'Well I think that we need to get a kick start in having ourselves another baby, what do you think?' 'I think that you could be right.' She followed Vegeta to their bedroom. The next morning she awoke and went to go down and make breakfast Vegeta was already training. He came in later and gave her a long hard kiss and then sat at the table to await breakfast. Bulma set it on the table and went to walk into her office. 'Aren't you going to have breakfast?' He sounded concerned. 'No I'm not hungry I'll eat later.' She walked out of the room and spent the rest of the day in her office. It was a beautiful December day (remember she had two still born children so that was like a year and a half ago.) and she decided to go sit by the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate and relax. She stayed there for a little bit because then she started to feel sick and went to go lay down.

She awoke a few hours later and it was dark outside. Vegeta was resting next to her. 'Did you have a good sleep?' He asked as she snuggled closer to him. 'Yes, I did what time is it?' 'It's 8:00 in the evening you slept for four hours.' 'Are you feeling alright?' Bulma said 'no I feel sick all the time I think I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow and have it checked out.' 'That sounds good now lets go back to sleep.' he carried her up the steps and they snuggled together and slept till 9:00 in the morning because it was Saturday and Vegeta didn't train a whole lot on the weekends. They spent the rest of the weekend relaxing and Bulma working on her computer. When Monday morning rolled around she got up to make breakfast for Vegeta and got ready to go to the doctor. 'Morning Vegeta, I am going to make a quick breakfast because I need to run to the doctor okay?' She said when Vegeta came in from training. 'Well alright but I want to know what happened as soon as you get home so get me in the GR because that's where I'll be.' He gave her a kiss and began to eat. 'I am going to grab a granola bar and head out okay, so don't destroy the house while I'm gone.' She chuckled as she gave him a kiss. Vegeta said 'I promise I wont destroy the house till you get back.' She laughed and headed out the door. She climbed into her Escalade and headed for the doctor. She arrived at the doctors and went to the nurse and signed in. She picked up a parenting magazine and began to read an article telling Whether To Breast Feed Or Not, she was so engrossed in the magazine she didn't hear her name called the first time.. 'Miss Briefs the doctor will see you now' Bulma thanked the nurse and headed for the doctors office. A few minutes later a tall lean woman walked in 'well Miss. Briefs why are you here today?' 'I think that I may be pregnant and I want to confirm that because I have a lot of problems either conceiving or delivering.' 'Okay Miss Briefs I want you to lean back and pull up your shirt because we are going to do an ultrasound.' Bulma was a little nervous but she also was excited. 'Alright Bulma now look at the screen you see that little sacklike thing well that's the plasenta well your baby is in that placenta so to answer your question you are pregnant, actually you are three weeks along.' 'Oh Doctor Jamison thank you so much this means a lot to me I am so excited we have been trying to have a baby for so long.' 'Well Miss Brief's I do have some bad news since a lot of your uterus has been taken out the baby has no room to grow and the longest you will carry him is up to seven months and even then if you make it past that it may not survive.' Bulma was shocked to here this but she knew she had to be brave. 'I will tell you this Bulma do not give up hope about having a baby because I have a feeling this one will be it.' 'Thank you Doctor I am going to be on bed rest all the time and no overdoing it I want to have this baby so badly.' 'I know you do Bulma, I wouldn't know what I would do without my two daughters they are my life and mother hood is a joy to experience and I know that you will to get to experience it as well.' 'I am going to give you some prescriptions for the morning sickness and I want to make frequent checkups with you so we can monitor what's going on, I wish you all the luck.' 'Thank you so much Doctor I'll make an appointment with the nurse to see you again.' 'Alright Bulma take it easy and I cant wait to see you again.' Bulma made an appointment with the nurse and skipped out to her car and drove home. On the way home she thought it would be a great present to let Vegeta know that he was going to be a daddy. When she got home she changed into sweats and a sweater. She trudged out in the new fallen snow to the GR and knocked and waited for the door to open. Vegeta stood there sweating and anxious to hear what she had to say. 'Is everything alright, what did the doctor say?' Bulma thought quickly and said 'the doctor says that I have a virus and I should be fine in a week.' A look of relief washed over his face and he kissed her passionately. 'That's great to hear so you go in and get warm and I'll be in early okay?' Bulma smiled and said 'okay.' she walked back to the house and planned how they were going to spend Christmas. She was going to have all the gang come over on Christmas day and stay till New Years Eve. She made a list of all the people who were coming and all the gifts she had to buy. She also was going to have a party on Christmas eve and then they would all go to midnight mass at St. Josephs Catholic church.

She made all the lists and then called Chi Chi. Ring, ring 'hello Son residence' 'Chi Chi its Bulma, hey I want to know if you want to go shopping this weekend?' 'Bulma I would love to how about we invite 18 to go too?' 'That sounds great so I will see you Saturday at 10:00' 'See you then Bulma.' Now that's out of the way I need to start to decorate she did the whole down stairs. She decided that Her and Vegeta would go cut down a Christmas tree on Sunday. Vegeta came in a little while later while Bulma was hanging the missile toe in the door way when he snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss. (how ironic right under the missile toe). 'What was that for?' She asked. 'Well we are under the missile toe so I thought that it was appropriate timing.' He said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed up stairs to shower. Dinner was already when he came down and they enjoyed the meal in peace and went to watch television when the dishes were done. They watched the all American favorite Christmas shows, Charlie Browns Christmas. And Vegeta's favorite how The Grinch Stole Christmas. 'That Grinch is just like you Vegeta you know that?' 'Well a little but we then eventually become somewhat nice.' She gave him a kiss and they both headed up stairs to go to bed. Bulma woke up at nine o'clock and showered and got ready to go to the mall Vegeta was already up and watching television in their room when she got out of the shower. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck sweater. 'So what time will you be back from the mall then or should I not bother to ask knowing the way you shop?' 'Boy you sure figured that one out in a hurry.' She leaned in and gave him a kiss and said 'See you later' 'Bye be careful' he said as she went down the steps. She smiled and thought I am the luckiest woman in the world.

Chi Chi and 18 came over at 10:00 and they left to go to the mall and boy did they all spend a lot. They all sat down in the food court 'I think that I spent my whole life savings' said Chi Chi. 'You and the rest of us' said Bulma. They continued to shop until they couldn't carry any more. 'Well ladies I will see you on Christmas eve okay?' 'Alright Bulma see you then.' Said 18. 'Bye Bulma cant wait to see you.' Said Chi Chi as she got into her car. Bulma got home and put her packages on the bed. 'Looks like you bought the whole mall did you hit every store?' Vegeta said coming in to the room and looking at the bed full of shopping bags. 'You know that I cant help myself besides I had a lot of people on my list.' She started to take everything out and began wrapping. Vegeta sat on the only spot that wasn't covered. 'So what did you get me?' Bulma smiled 'your present is a surprise so you have to wait.' Vegeta frowned but said okay 'I think you'll like what I got you.' 'I'm sure I will.'

The week flew bye and pretty soon it was Christmas Eve Bulma was getting ready for the party. She was wearing a long red silk dress and it had a strip of black sequins going diagonally down from her shoulder to the bottom. Vegeta was wearing a nice pair of black pants and a black sweater. 'Are you ready to go to the party?' Vegeta asked. 'Yeah I think they should be coming soon anyway I want to make sure that all the caterers have everything ready.' They both headed down stairs and pretty soon everyone was there. They were all having a good time they ate and drank and were merry. Bulma looked around the room and saw Chi Chi and Goku with there two boys all smiles. And Krillin and 18 with their daughter. Picallo, Kame, Mr. Popo, Korin and Yajerobi, they were talking and were glad that there was peace for the time being. 'Bulma this party was great and I cant wait to see you tomorrow.' They were getting ready to go to mass they all got into their cars and drove to the church. They were lucky to find seats since the church was all filled up. They sat and listened to the Father tell of the Birth of Jesus Christ. Bulma held Vegeta's hand and he didn't seem to mind after all it was Christmas. When the mass was over they all said goodbye to each other and were going to see each other tomorrow at 11:00 to open gifts and celebrate Christmas Day together. Vegeta was driving home and he looked over and noticed that Bulma was looking at him. 'What are you looking at woman?' 'Nothing, I am just very happy that I found you and that is the greatest Christmas gift I ever had.' She was crying but they were happy tears. 'Woman I am glad that we are going to be together for a long time.' She held onto his hand and they drove home in comfortable silence. When they got home they sat by the fire and just stared at the Christmas tree. All of a sudden Vegeta was down on his knee. 'Bulma I want you to know that I want us to be together for ever and what I am trying to say is Bulma will you marry me?' He pulled out a ring box and showed her a beautiful 2 karrot diamond ring with little diamonds all around it set in gold. Bulma just looked at the ring and at Vegeta. 'Yes, Vegeta I would like nothing more then to marry you.' Vegeta was stunned and then picked her up and took her in his arms. 'I love you Vegeta' 'Bulma I, I, love you too.' Bulam jumped for joy. They went to bed and the next day it was Christmas. 'Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?' He said giving her a kiss. 'I slept well and I guess I should give you your present after you gave me yours.' 'Vegeta you are going to be a father in eight and a half months.' Vegeta was so happy that he grabbed her in a tight hold and then realized he might be hurting her. 'I'm sorry are you all right?' 'I'm fine but the doctor says to take it easy.' 'I'll make sure that you do.'

They both got up and went to get ready. Bulma was wearing a cherry red sweater and blue jeans and Vegeta was wearing a red button down polo shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath and black jeans. Bulma was making breakfast when the door bell rang. 'Vegeta will you get that?' He grumbled and got up to get the door. There standing in a Santa hat was Goku and his family and the rest of the gang behind them. 'Merry Christmas Vegeta.' 'Hmm yes it is merry isn't it.'

They all went in and the women went to help Bulma in the kitchen. The kids were playing by the tree. 'Breakfast is ready guys come and get it said Bulma.' Everyone gathered at the dining room table. There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, hash browns, and fresh orange juice and coffee. Everyone began to dig in and there was silence all around the table which to Bulma's ears were music. She squeezed Vegeta's hand and they both stood up. 'We have and announcement to make.' Everyone stopped eating and talking and looked at the two love birds. Vegeta went first 'Last night I proposed to Bulma and we are engaged to be married.' Everyone clapped and congratulated them. 'But we are also going to have a baby.' Bulma said everyone was stunned and then they all clapped and congratulated Vegeta on the news and gave Bulma a hug. They continued to eat there breakfast and then the woman all cleared the table and the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the tree and they began to pass around presents. Chi Chi and Goku were given a weekend free of kids to go to a spa courtesy of Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan was given a new little kid car to ride in (remember he is little and the car is like one of those power wheel things). Goten was given a bunch of new outfits and a new walker since he was beginning to get into things. Bulma and Vegeta gave Krillin, 18, a give certificate to the Mountain spa and to baby Marron a collection of Cute dresses. To all the warriors she gave them there own personal GR. Vegeta and Bulma were given a gift certificate to a get away spa by Krillin and 18. From Chi Chi and Goku they were given a basket of Chocolates and wine. From all the warriors they were given a full supply of Senzu beans. To Bulma it was the best Christmas ever. They all enjoyed there gifts and then they went to play in the snow. Bulma was very careful to take it easy. Everyone was soaked and then they sat by the fire and drank hot coco. Pretty soon it was New Years Eve and they all went to this huge hotel for their party all the children were being watched by Bulma's company babysitting service. Chi Chi had on a long black dress and Goku in a white tuxedo. Krillin was wearing a black tuxedo and 18 was wearing a light blue long sleeved dress. Bulma was wearing a deep gold off the shoulder dress and Vegeta was also wearing a white tuxedo.

It was nearing midnight when Vegeta asked Bulma to dance. 'Will you dance with me?' She looked up and smiled and said 'yes I would like to dance with you.' They talked about the baby and the wedding and they decided on next December for the date. 'Vegeta you are so important to me and I wanted you to know that.' 'And you Bulma are the most important thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' And once he said that the clock struck midnight and he gave her a long sweet passionate kiss that seemed to last forever and Bulma never wanted it to end. She thought life couldn't get any better. The months flew by and Bulma was on bed rest all the time so she did most of her work from the computer. She was entering her seventh month and it was a hot day even for June.(I know its when the last baby was born too) She was getting ready to got to her doctor for a ultra sound. 'Vegeta are you ready to go?' Bulma hollered down the steps. 'Yes, are you ready were going to be late.' Bulma waddled down the steps and gathered the keys and her purse. 'Lets go.' Vegeta helped her into the car and then drove her to the doctor. They got there and were called into the doctors office.

'Well Bulma how are we doing today?' Doctor Jamison asked. 'I'm doing okay but it is so hot outside and I have the air conditioner turned on full blast.' 'That is expected of a pregnant woman, so how is the daddy doing?' 'Fine' was all that Vegeta said. 'Okay lets have a look at the baby now shall we?' She brought out the machine and poured the cream on and took a look. 'Well looks like the baby is a little on the small side but that's okay now Bulma he will probably come a little early but I think this one is going to make it.' Said the doctor turning off the machine and wiping the cream off her stomach. She gave her a picture of the baby from the ultra sound. When they got home Bulma went upstairs and got into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She went to go lay down. Later on she awoke around 6:00 p.m. with a sharp pain in her stomach. This must be it she thought. She got up and got her suitcase that she packed for the hospital. She called for Vegeta 'Vegeta.' He came running up the stairs 'what is it?' Bulma took a deep breath and clutched her abdomen and said 'the baby's coming' Vegeta not taking a moment to lose rushed her out to the car and drove to the hospital. On the way he called Bulma's parents and the gang. Everyone met them at the hospital. 'Nurse this woman is in labor.' 'Right this way sir we were expecting you Bulma called us before you left.' Bullma was wisked to the elevator with Vegeta in tow. Vegeta was scrubbed in and in the delivery room waiting for hopefully a healthy baby to arrive. 'Vegeta I need drugs I cant stand the pain anymore.' Bulma was in excruciating pain and Vegeta never felt more helpless. The doctors came in and Doctor Richards said 'well Bulma a little anxious to get that baby out now aren't we?' Bulma gave him a death glare and said 'get this baby out before I rip your head off!' The doctor was used to these kinds of things considering all the pain that woman go through giving birth. He sat down on a stool and checked to see if she was fully dilated. Vegeta of course was ready to kill the guy for where he was sticking his hands. 'Okay Bulma it looks like your ready to go I am just going to go get the anastesiologist to give you the epindoral. Vegeta held Bulma's hand when the doctor gave her the shot right in the back. 'Okay Bulma now on your next contraction I want you to push okay?' The doctor said and Bulma nodded. The contraction came and she let out an ear piercing scream. 'Woman you can do this I'm right here for you.' Vegeta said to her and wiped her forehead with a cloth. 'Alright Bulma keep pushing 1, 2, 3, and release' Bulma took a deep breath and continued this for the next few hours this baby did not want to come out. The contractions subsided and now they had to wait for them to start again. Bulma was resting when everyone came in and asked how she was doing. It was at least 11:00 p.m. when the contractions started again. 'Alright Bulma now we are gonna start again you need to push until I tell you to stop okay?' 'Anything to make the pain stop.' She said and pushed with all her might. 'You can do this Bulma I am right here' said Vegeta. 'AHH' Bulma screamed but it was not just hers there was a baby cry too. 'It's a boy' the doctor said. Bulma was relieved that it was alive. 'You did it Bulma you brought our baby into the world.' Said Vegeta who went over to look at the baby. 'Can I see my baby?' Bulma asked the nurse. 'Bulma we need to take to the intensive care but you can hold him for a minute okay?' She took the little bundle and held it in her arms. 'We will call him Trunks Vegeta No Ouji' 'He looks just like you Bulma' Vegeta said and took his son in his arms and held him close. 'Okay Vegeta we need to take Trunks now and put him on a respirator.' The nurse said. She took him out into the hall and showed the others and then went to the I.C.U. The doctor came over and explained 'Trunks came 2 months early and his lungs have not fully developed neither has his heart so we are going to put him in an incubator and monitor him around the clock.' 'He did weigh 5 pounds and 3 ounces and is 18 inches long.' 'Is he going to be okay Doctor Richardson?' Bulma asked afraid to fear the worst. 'If he can breath on the respirator then yes but his heart is small but we will do everything we can.' Vegeta and Bulma sat there and thought about this when she drifted off to sleep. Vegeta went out and explained what the doctor told them to the others. Goku came up and put a hand on his shoulder and said 'he is going to make it I know it so hang in there.' 'Thank you Kakkorat.' Vegeta sat in the chair and waited to hear more news on his son. He checked in now and then on Bulma and finally a nurse came out and said 'your son his doing good but he will be in I.C.U. for a little while but he is going to make it.' Vegeta was relieved to here this that he went in and woke Bulma. 'Woman the nurse said that Trunks is going to be fine but he will be in the I.C.U. for a little while.' 'Oh Vegeta I am glad to hear he is going to be okay I don't think I can bear to lose another one.' 'Woman you gave me a son and I intend to take care of you and our son.' He gave her a kiss and sat with her until she fell asleep again.

The next day Bulma was up and feeling better when the nurse came and said to them 'would you like to see your son?' 'Yes' they both said in unison. The nurse led them to the I.C.U while Vegeta was pushing Bulma in the wheel chair. 'Here he is, he is doing so much better and he should be out in a couple of weeks of course he will have to go on a portable oxygen tank. But for now why don't you visit your son and I'll check on you later.' She walked away and Bulma reached in (previously washing her hands of course along with Vegeta) 'Hello little one I'm your mommy and I promise to take care of you and make sure that you have a good life. But you need to make it and make sure that you get all your strength.' She continued to touch his hand and then Vegeta stuck his hand in and held on to the little hand. 'Trunks when you get bigger and stronger I am going to train you and make you a world class Saiyin and you will become as strong as I am.' Vegeta held his hand and then Bulma;s all while they were gazing at their son.

Weeks have gone by and Trunks was getting stronger by the day when they both came in the doctor had good news. 'Well Bulma, Vegeta Trunks is already to go home today but he will need to go on the oxygen tank for a week or two. But he will be good as new in a few days.' They were excited so they went to go collect their son. Bulma had the baby carrier all ready an they both took their new son home. When they came home the whole gang was their waiting for them. Vegeta called them ahead of time. Bulma was very proud to hold her son and showed him off to everyone. Of course everyone got to hold him and they all thought that he was the cutest thing. Of course Vegeta thought cute was not apropriate to call the heir to the Saiyin throne. 'Bulma he is gorgous, he has your hair and Vegeta's Scowl' Chi Chi and Bulma laughed together. The guys were talking about how they were going to train the boys. That night when everyone had left and Bulma was rocking in the rocking chair in their room feeding and humming to the baby. Vegeta walked in and sat and watched her. She put Trunks in his bassinet and went to get ready to go to bed. They climbed into bed and Bulma snuggled into Vegeta and laid her head on his chest. 'I am glad that Trunks is home safe and sound at last.' Bulma said. 'I know now that the both of you are safe and that Yamcha is out of our lives forever.' Vegeta commented and he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together. A few hours later Bulma heard the baby cry and went to get up Vegeta pulled her back and said 'thank you for getting him.' 'No problem' said Bulma. She went into the nursery and picked up Trunks and sat in the rocking chair and began to nurse him. Vegeta came in and looked at his bride to be and his son and thought life couldn't get any better.

Epiloge: Vegeta and Bulma eventually got married and they were finally a happy and healthy family and nothing could be better then that.

A/N finally I am done I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Thank you

DarkLady Priestess


End file.
